baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Sirine
first part of the game|For the two sirines that may be encountered in the Windspear Hills during the Shadows of Amn campaign, see Sirine (Shadows of Amn)}} |allegiance = Neutral or enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = See Locations |relationships = |quests = |level = 4 or 5 |hit_points = 49 |strength = 14 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 12 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 14 |charisma = 20 |total_scores = 92 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++++ Bow |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 12 |morale = 15 |breaking_point = 3 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 13 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 13 |breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 8 |fire = 50 |magical_fire = 50 |cold = 50 |magical_cold = 50 |electricity = 50 |acid = 50 |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = *Dire Charm *Improved Invisibility |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = Varies;1 options: *SHOUT.bcs (override) *SIRSPELL.bcs (race) *WDARSGT.bcs (default) *WTARSGT.bcs (default) |xp_value = 2000 |gold = 0 |items = *Shortbow * Melee attack *Arrow of Biting *Pearl |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |appears_in = BG, BG:TotSC, BG:EE |creature_code = *SIRINE.cre *SIRINE_A.cre *SIRINE_B.cre *SIRINE02.cre |store_code = }} Locations ''Baldur's Gate'' *Beregost's Song of the Morning Temple – four neutral sirines sing their song as a hymn for Lathander *Lighthouse **a group of three hostile sirines at the innermost point of the bay, near the center of the map **two accompany Sil at the western coast of the northern peninsular, on the path to Black Alaric's Cave **rest encounter *Shipwreck's Coast – a group of three hostile sirines in the southwesternmost corner of the map ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' *Northern Isle of Balduran – depending on dialogue choices, four sirines might come to aid their queen in combat: two at the southern end of the path, two on the northern broadening Gameplay *Hostile sirines usually appear in groups of three: ** one of level 5 (SIRINE.cre) with Dire Charm 3 times memorized and staying in place until enemies are sighted; **one of level 5 (SIRINE_B.cre) with Dire Charm 2 times memorized and wandering around;WDARSGT.bcs ** one of level 4 (SIRINE_A.cre) with Dire Charm 2 times memorized and wandering around; ** two of level 4 (SIRINE_A.cre) with Dire Charm 2 times memorized and wandering around. *The rest encounter in the area around the lighthouse will spawn up to 10 sirines of ** the 3-times Dire Charm variant; ** the level 4 variant. *The sirines summoned by the Sirine Queen are of ** the 3-times Dire Charm variant; ** the 2-times Dire Charm, level 5 variant. *Sirines use their Improved Invisibility (memorized once) first when noticing an enemy, and then try to cast one of their two or three Dire Charm spells.SIRSPELL.bcs *Depending on the enemy's distance to them, they do switch weaponsWTARSGT.bcs and will approach opponents after their five arrows of biting are depleted. *A sirine's melee attack has a range of 1 ft and can be used with a speed factor of 3. It has the following effects: *#deals 1d2 crushing damage; *#confuses the victim for 25 rounds (save vs. death allowed, can be dispelled, doesn't bypass magic resistance); *#depending on game edition: *## the victim's intelligence is set to 3 for 25 rounds (save vs. death allowed, can be dispelled, doesn't bypass magic resistance); *## causes feeblemindedness of the victim for 25 rounds (save vs. death allowed, can be dispelled, doesn't bypass magic resistance). Notes *Handling of the equipped shortbow is different by game edition: ** The equipped (and dropped) weapon is a regular shortbow. ** The equipped weapon is a non-droppable, specific version of a shortbow, though without any differences in stats; it appears as a longbow, however. The regular shortbow is moved to a normal inventory slot and cannot be stolen, but will drop on death. *In the original game, sirines have no race defined. This is changed by the Enhanced Edition where they count as fairies. Scripts *Attached AI scripts vary for the different creature variants and in one case by game version: **'SIRINE.cre' ***Override: SHOUT.bcs ***Race: SIRSPELL.bcs ***Default: WTARSGT.bcs **'SIRINE_A.cre, SIRINE_B.cre' ***Race: SIRSPELL.bcs ***Default: WDARSGT.bcs **'SIRINE02.cre' ***Override: SHOUT.bcs ***Race: SIRSPELL.bcs ***Default: WTARSGT.bcs Cut content *The sirines' melee attack item has the code SIRINE1.itm. There exists also an item in the game files since the original release, named SIRINE.itm, which is, however, unused. It has almost the same abilities as the used attack, but the status effects it applies are different: instead of confusing the victim, it causes feeblemindedness in addition to the intelligence drop – a spell, only introduced by the original expansion, Tales of the Sword Coast. Also, the effects last double the time: 300 seconds or 50 rounds/5 turns. Though the Enhanced Edition has replaced the intelligence modifying effect of the original game's item in use with feeblemindedness, the item still exists in its game files – and is still unused. References